


Butler Qualification Exam

by denpring, slotumn



Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Art, Begging, Butlers, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Illustrations, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Lysithea was fucking evil when she decided to be.That was Claude's main takeaway, after having his dick locked in a cage for a week.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout Bingo





	Butler Qualification Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Writer note: This is the second work I've written with Claude in a dick cage. And you know what, I need to write more. 
> 
> Artist note: Lysiclaude! In that order!

Lysithea was fucking evil when she decided to be.

That was Claude's main takeaway, after having his dick locked in a cage for a week, not allowed to masturbate, definitely not allowed to orgasm, and, get this— dosed with small amounts of his own aphrodisiac every meal, so that he'd be constantly on edge and unable to think of anything other than how much he needed to come. 

While dressed as a butler, attending to her every whims. 

Through superhuman will, he only managed to mess up only about twenty percent of the time, which she punished by kicking him in the balls, with her perfect little feet; and when he did a particularly good job, she also kicked him in the balls as reward, but that was mostly on him for having a foot fetish.

Coincidentally, he was currently massaging those same feet, sitting on one end of the sofa, while Lysithea was reclined sideways with her head resting on the other end. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, loose and deceptively plain compared to what she had on the bottom— lacy, crotchless thongs, letting him peek at her pink pussy if her legs moved and parted just right—

"Claude. Don't tell me you're getting distracted again?"

He moved his eyes back onto her feet, where her big toe squirmed and poked at his wrist, to reply, "Not at all, mistress."

"Oh, please. I can tell when you're lying," came her voice, alongside a slight shift of her legs. "You were staring, weren't you?"

Which was cheating, honestly, because now he had no option but to stare— at her fingers spreading herself, revealing her engorged, glistening clit, and _fuck_ , he needed to do something about that right now— maybe lean over and lick it, or rub the head of his cock over it before fucking her senseless and dumping a week's worth of load into her cunt.

But his dick. Was in a fucking cage. 

And he wasn't allowed to do anything she didn't order, lest he suffer through another week's worth of this ordeal. 

"...Yes," he finally admitted, through clenched teeth. "I was staring, mistress. Couldn't... help it, fuck."

Lysithea gave a smile smug enough to rival him.

"I'm feeling generous today," she said, spreading her legs further open, "so you're allowed to do what you want for five minutes, as long as you don't get your gloves messy, starting... now."

There was no room for dignity or pride as he dove in, licking away more like a hungry dog more than a man. Despite his instinct to tease her with his fingers alongside his mouth, he somehow managed to keep them away, instead reaching up towards her nipples to play with them or holding the sides of her hips as he fucked his tongue inside her pussy.

Five minutes just wasn't enough, it occured to him, as he gave a few brisk laps over her entrance before sucking on her clit, hard. Usually he had more time to work her up, savor how good she tasted before making her shake and beg for more— but now _he_ was the one who'd have to beg and do everything he can in hopes of impressing and winning a favor from his mistress.

At this rate, he was going to come just from the desperation. 

"Ah!"

When he sucked on her clit, hard, there was tight squeeze around his head, and suddenly his face was wet. The clear liquid dripped down his chin, onto the collar and chest of his shirt once he sat back up, as dazed and breathless as his mistress was.

"Mmh... good job, I suppose," she said, once she caught her breath, "but you've gotten your clothes dirty."

"I-I'm sorry, mistress," he breathed, like making her come too hard was genuinely something to apologize for.

Lysithea seemed to contemplate his apology for a while, feet absentmindedly massaging and pressing over his crotch. Claude really, really hoped that she wouldn't go for another ball-kicking session as punishment (or reward?), because he was fairly sure his dick would explode if she did.

And then she smiled. 

"Well, I won't stand to have my butler in dirty clothes, so you better take them off," she commanded, and then added an emphasized, "neatly."

He knew the drill for this— she wanted a nice show to look at, so instead of ripping everything off as fast as possible as he was tempted to, he had to make a point of doing it "properly" as she practically ate him up with her eyes.

He swallowed, swaying a little from the as he stood up.

"Go on."

There was an order she liked, too; first the jacket, then the vest. A little pause as he folded them up, placing them on the sofa's armrest. He made a point of glancing up at her as he bit the gloves off.

That turned out to be a mistake, as it gave a direct view of Lysithea touching herself, three fingers dipping inside between her legs as her other hand fondled her breast over the t-shirt. She bit her lips and licked them, too, leaving them redder and glossier than they already were.

His soul may or may not have escaped him by the time he got to unbuttoning the shirt. And Claude was a man who learned from his mistakes, so he didn't look up as he unbuttoned his pants— but that didn't save him from hearing her moan as she, presumably, came. 

His cock would have twitched at that, if it wasn't crammed into a metal cage, looking smaller and— more pathetic than usual, just like the rest of him.

Once he was done folding his pants, Lysithea made a come-hither motion with two fingers. Claude complied, standing in front of her at the perfect distance for her to stretch her legs and kick his balls again, if she wanted. 

"No, come closer."

He did. 

"Lean down."

Again, he did. She held the sides of his head, turned his face around and—

"Ly— mistress—"

—kissed him on the cheek, nice and sweet. 

"Good boy," she giggled, before fluffing his hair and messing it up. "Go fix me a cup of fruit tea now."

Oh, Claude thought, blinking from a realization.

That being, he was fucking easy. 

All that careful image making as a schemer who was always one step ahead, yet this was all it took for him to rush to the kitchen, naked except for that damn dick cage, not only eager but desperate to please.

He didn't really register the process of brewing and serving it to her, but the results must have been decent, judging by her content sigh as she took the first sip.

His heart pounded up to his throat as she took her time to savor the drink— because surely she'd do something with him after this, surely she wouldn't be so cruel as to make him stand there, naked, and not let him come, _gods_ he really needed to come—

"Okay, Claude, one last thing," Lysithea said, taking off her key necklace and swinging it. "Bring me the gel from our nightstand."

He'd never moved faster in his life.

Next thing he knew, there was something cool on his cock as the metal cage slowly slid off— not just the air, but also the gel. The ring of the cage was still snug around the base as Lysithea rubbed the lubricant all over his shaft with just her index fingers— like he wasn't worthy of being touched with her whole hand— and that was all it took for him to grow rock hard. 

"You know, Claude, you're actually pretty cute when you can't run that smart mouth of yours," she said, smiling as he moaned uncontrollably. "I should do this with you more often."

"Gods, yes, _please_ —"

Was that his voice saying that?

"Ah, _fuck_ , I'm— yours to use however you wish...!"

Yep, that was his voice saying that. 

Lysithea let out a happy, almost innocent laugh. 

"You've learned your place, I see. What a clever boy," she said, giving his balls a quick squeeze before standing up. "Hands and knees."

He ended up on his knees and elbows, as his arms were shaky, but nonetheless, Lysithea continued, perhaps growing impatient herself; she set the teacup below him, and he hissed when the head of his cock brushed against the rim. (The soft cushion of the sofa made it feel a little unstable for a cup to be placed on, but he supposed that was meant to be part of the challenge.)

"I'd like some milk tea next," he heard her say, slippery fingers pressing against his hole. "And my sweet, obedient butler has more than enough saved up, doesn't he?"

"Y-yes, of course, of course— fuck— !!!"

And then she pushed in, two digits curling into his prostate with no warning or preparation. His cock spurted a load into the cup almost immediately. Lysithea's fingers stayed pressed against that sensitive spot the whole time, rubbing back and forth throughout the (embarrassingly quick) orgasm and into the oversensitive period afterward. 

A sigh. 

"Is this really all you've got, Claude? I expected more from someone who always talks about breeding and knocking me up in bed."

Dammit. Now his own dirty talk was coming back to bite (fuck?) him in the ass. 

"No, I can—" he breathed, through gritted teeth. "please, mistress, I swear I can do better— oh."

His vision temporarily went white when her other hand suddenly cupped his balls.

"Don't worry," Lysithea said, "I was going to make you, anyway."

And then— 

"Ugh...!"

—he couldn't fucking _think_. 

There was probably a third finger inside, twisting and curling, and his balls got squeezed until it felt like they'd burst, before being suddenly fondled far more gently, then switching back to pain, and repeat.

Claude just kept coming, sometimes with a load to go into the cup and other times dry. 

"Lys— mistress— fuck, mistress, gonna— you're gonna kill me, gods, please, _mercy_ ," he kept babbling, indicating that he, amazingly, had the energy to run his mouth even in that position. 

"Oh? You want me to stop?" Lysithea asked, suddenly placing a single finger on the base of his shaft. "I will, if that's the case."

Another way of saying, "watch your damn mouth."

"...No, no, please, _more_ — !!!"

And more he got, as her hand finally wrapped around his cock and began milking him, squeezing cum out from the base to the tip, with the help of the constant massage on his prostate. 

An animal, came more of a vague feeling than a thought. 

He'd been reduced to an animal, a _pet_ , something even lower than a servant, and he loved it. 

"Ah... hah?"

After what felt like an eternity, Claude felt the teacup being moved, then the ring being removed from his cock.

He collapsed into the sofa as Lysithea did something at the side table— pouring more tea into the cup?— and had to be pushed around like a sack to make room for her. Eventually, they ended up in a similar position as before: Lysithea reclining sideways on one end, himself on the other, except this time, he was limp all over. 

He heard her humming to herself as her feet squirmed against his sore cock, and when he weakly turned his head around to look—

"...Oh, gods."

—she was actually drinking the cum-mixed tea from the cup, even the taste couldn't have been good. 

"Thank you for your service today," she smiled, sweet as ever. "I'll let you take a day off, but after that, it's going to be another week of saving— and this time, you'll put all of it in me."

Claude groaned, half in disbelief and half in anticipation. 

Really, Lysithea was fucking evil, possibly even more than he was— she knew he couldn't resist an opportunity to fill her up like that, even if it meant having to be locked up and edged for another week. 

But then again, what else could he do?

Disobey his perfect, adorable, cruel mistress?

 _Not a chance_ , he thought, and replied,

"Anything you wish."

[On Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/87862707)

**Author's Note:**

> [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09) is ongoing, please check it out!!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)  
> 


End file.
